Tok'ra Relations
by Kryptonite
Summary: A new Tok'ra operative being thrown into the SGC after crash landing in a pod into the mountains and taking a seventeen year old girl as a host, is brought to the SGC (obviously) and Sam immediately tries to figure out why she's so insistent to be a host.
1. That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Tok'ra Relations  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
A/N: I have part of this written already, though I'm not completely finished, but I thought I could start the story and work on what I have and update just a little bit more regularly than most of my stories have a tendency to be updated. I hope everyone reading this likes it, I haven't had the greatest luck writing SG-1 FanFiction but I just had to write this idea out. It just kept bugging me until I wrote it down. Enough of my ramblings, on with the story. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Here and ready for duty sir." Jack half-saluted as he walked without knocking into Major-General George Hammond's office.  
  
" You aren't supposed to be here for another two hours Colonel." Jack shrugged and walked uninvited further into the office.  
  
" So I'm early. There's a first time for everything." Hammond closed his eyes and bowed his head, a hand passing over his face in frustration. He sat down wearily behind his desk.  
  
" Go home and then come back when you're supposed to." He tried to order but he was too tired to care.  
  
" Are you feeling alright?" The phone rang before George could answer.  
  
" Hammond." He paused, listening to the person on the other end. " I'll be right there." He hung up, sighing; forgetting Jack was standing there in front of him.  
  
" Uh, George? What's going on?" Snapping back to reality, Hammond stood quickly and fixed Jack with an icy glare.  
  
" Go to your office and stay there until your briefing, is that understood Colonel?" He didn't wait for a reply before he swept out of the room leaving the door open.  
  
" Sir yes sir." Jack muttered, moving out and down the halls to his office.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Get her to the infirmary. Doctor Fraiser is waiting for her."  
  
" Yes sir." The guard saluted before taking a sheet-covered gurney on its trip through the mountain complexes passages.  
  
" You can go." He said, speaking to the driver of the vehicle. Hammond stood to watch it drive down the road. " And things just got a little more complicated."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Dismissed."  
  
" Doctor, she could be dangerous."  
  
" I said leave." Janet hissed angrily. The SF scrambled backwards, hurriedly moving to the door before stumbling past it. " I hate that." Janet said in a nicer, conversational tone rubbing her temples.  
  
" As do I." A calm voice said from beneath the sheet. Had it been anyone else, they would have jumped. Instead Janet pulled the cloth back from the girls young face.  
  
" Wondering when you were going to 'wake up'."  
  
" I'm sorry it took so long." The girl paused, blinking before looking back at the doctor. " She's scared."  
  
" She has every right to be scared. General Hammond is going to want to talk with her as well."  
  
" Of course." The girl's altered voice spoke as if that was obvious.  
  
" Is it okay if I run a couple of tests? Just to make sure everything's as it should be." Janet hurriedly added so as not to offend either.  
  
" I see no problem with that."  
  
" Good, good. Just sit up for a moment here and then you'll be all set." Janet hustled and bustled around, doing the required tests to make sure the host was in perfect condition.  
  
" I have a question to ask." Janet glanced over at the girl sitting in a relaxed position on the bed.  
  
" Ask away." She said turning back to the screen.  
  
" What is a. Daniel Bedingfield Concert?" Janet choked on a laugh and turned incredulous eyes back on the girl.  
  
" You can read her mind."  
  
" It's very confusing. I'm not used to the minds of children." Janet did laugh then, quiet and soft.  
  
" Yeah, I suppose it would be. Daniel Bedingfield is a singer. Apparently she either has tickets or wants to go to a concert of his coming up." The answer didn't seem to really ease the girls' confusion but it helped.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" You'll understand eventually." Daniel chose that exact moment to come in and ask Janet something.  
  
" Oh, sorry. Didn't realize you had. uh. company. I'm Daniel." The girl simply blinked, lips parted and stared at the archeologist. " Okay then. Janet I'll talk to you later." Janet nodded her head, wincing once he left.  
  
" That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
" No. It wasn't." The girl agreed before returning her attention to her short nails. 


	2. Stating the Obvious

Tok'ra Relations  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
A/N: Here's an update, sorry it took so long. I was on vacation for a while with no access to a computer then I had to deal with going back to school (second day, yay!). I hope everyone reading this likes it, I haven't had the greatest luck writing SG-1 FanFiction but I just had to write this idea out. It just kept bugging me until I wrote it down. Enough of my ramblings, on with the story. :) Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Jack." Daniel asked, dragging out his name.  
  
" Daniel." He said exactly the same.  
  
" Do you know why there's a girl a few years old than Cassie here?"  
  
" Nooo. Is there?"  
  
" Yep." Daniel rocked on his heels. " Should we find out why she's here?" He suggested, waiting for Jack to take the initiative and leave his paperwork unfinished.  
  
" Can't." He said a little too pleasantly.  
  
" Why not?" Daniel asked slowly, his hand starting to crease the folder he was holding.  
  
" I've been ordered to stay here until about oh eight hundred hours. By our very own General George Hammond."  
  
" Oh." Daniel looked at the floor and back up to Jack. " Since when do you listen to orders on downtime?"  
  
" Since I can get court-martialed."  
  
" Right. I'll just go find Teal'c then."  
  
" Right-o!" Jack said shuffling through his papers. " If this keeps up I won't have paperwork for the rest of my life." His head thunked audibly on the desk as he groaned. Daniel shook his head and continued walking down the hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hey Teal'c."  
  
" Hello Daniel Jackson."  
  
" I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Teal'c was flipping through TV channels.  
  
" Not at all Daniel Jackson."  
  
" Good." He said, plopping down next to Teal'c and changing the channel.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" The situation will need to be discussed with SG-1."  
  
" Of course general. I simply wish to return home as soon as possible."  
  
Hammond looked slightly uncomfortable. " I'm afraid that may be a little harder than you would like."  
  
" I do not understand." The confused look that seemed to be ever present on the girls' youthful face was there again.  
  
" This girl has a life and family and friends here. She can't just leave. It's a wonder we were even able to get her here in the first place. I've read the report on her family. It's a wonder they didn't get a priest to perform an exorcism." Janet burst, thinking of the hell the girl would have to go through when she returned home.  
  
" She does not wish to go back to them."  
  
" Can't say I blame her." Janet muttered. Hammond sent her a look that plainly said 'shut up' before turning back to the girl in front of him.  
  
" Nadia must return to her family-"  
  
" She says her name is Fai." Nadia interrupted.  
  
" Whatever her name is, she needs to go back to her family. The general public can not know about the stargate program."  
  
" And how do you intend to deal with Fai knowing?" 


	3. First Meeting

Tok'ra Relations  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
A/N: Another chapter, short but still a chapter. So what does General Hammond want to do with the fact that Fai knows? Will Coriander/Fai agree? Or will some strange twist of fate make it unnecessary? You'll have to read to find out. Please R/R when you're done and enjoy :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" We were hoping you'd be able to perform some sort of mind wipe." The girl stiffened.  
  
" No."  
  
" Coriander be reasonable. She doesn't need to have this memory."  
  
" She wishes to keep it. She wishes to continue being a host." George closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before muttering something that sounded like 'this day just keeps getting better and better'.  
  
" Dr. Fraiser please call SG-1 in here now. They've been waiting for over an hour."  
  
" Yes sir." Hammond waited until the door had clicked shut before talking to Coriander once more.  
  
" You don't understand the entire position we have here. Her family knows she's here. We can't just say we don't have her."  
  
" Why not? According to Fai millions of children go missing all the time."  
  
" Not when they're under military protection." He hissed before the door opened once more.  
  
" General something the matter?" Jack asked, strolling in before realizing the girl was sitting there to Hammond's left.  
  
" Yes. Please have a seat."  
  
" What's up?" Daniel questioned, throwing a single glance towards the girl he had seen earlier.  
  
" I am Coriander. I was on a mission when I was attacked. My escape pod crashed into your mountains."  
  
" You're a Tok'ra."  
  
" That is correct Major Carter. I have had the pleasure of meeting your father."  
  
" But- you- you're just a-"  
  
" A child, major? Yes. My host was damaged in the crash. She survived long enough for me to be found by Fai. I took over her body."  
  
" I thought the Tok'ra didn't use unwilling hosts." Jack questioned remembering his rather painful expedition into having a snake in his head.  
  
" She is far from unwilling Colonel O'Neill."  
  
" Oh." He said looking taken aback and he leaned into the chair.  
  
" We've been trying to contact the Tok'ra for a week now, once we knew what had crashed into the mountains. Nadia's family contacted the search party as to the where-abouts of the crash and we found Coriander in Nadia's body."  
  
" It's a blessing we found her when we did."  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" Fai was afraid to go home with me in her head. She was afraid of how her family would react."  
  
" They turned her over to the airforce when we said we would help their daughter get better."  
  
" I do a rather good impression of a deranged person." Coriander/Fai remarked pridefully.  
  
" Until we can contact the Tok'ra, Coriander will be staying here on the base."  
  
" Okay, that's good to know sir." Major Carter added, not really paying attention.  
  
" If I may be excused General?"  
  
" Where are you planning on going?"  
  
" I wish to get some exercise."  
  
" Of course. Airman please escort Miss Anderson to the locker rooms and give her a spare change of exercise clothes." The woman nodded her head and waited for Coriander/Fai to walk out the door. Coriander bowed her head before walking out the door and her voice returned to normal.  
  
" Thank you." Her head bowed once more and she was again Coriander.  
  
" So now what do we do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Good question, isn't it? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, but I know what you can do now. Push the little 'go' button at the bottom of the screen, go on. You know you want to, go ahead! But anyways, have a great day, night, week, weekend, month, year. 


	4. And It's Not Over Yet

Tok'ra Relations  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
A/N: I updated (finally) and you have a hurricane to thank for that since it is the only reason I'm not in school right now. Power outages, gotta love 'em. So Hammond has a headache, Coriander/Fai has a reason for wanting to stay together, Sam's thoroughly annoyed and Jack's as confused as ever, which isn't much. Hope everyone enjoys. Most of this story will be taking place inside the SGC, sorry to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Coriander?" Sam asked when she passed the gym to see the girl do a double back flip.  
  
" Nope. Cori's taking a break." Fai smiled at the major and bent over backwards again before kicking her legs up. " I took gymnastics." She breathed before pulling herself up.  
  
" You- you're good." Sam commented, not able to think of anything to say to this child in front of her. A child who should never have known about this program.  
  
" You wanna talk to Cori don't you?" Fai seemed a little disappointed but her head dipped to her chest and back up and Sam was talking to Coriander. " Yes major?"  
  
" Why do you insist on not helping us? General Hammond said that you wouldn't perform a memory wipe once the Tok'ra find you a new host-"  
  
" I do not insist on anything my host does not agrees to do. She wishes to be a host. Don't you understand that?"  
  
" No, I'm afraid I don't." Sam bristled. " All I know is that you are older, considerably, and you have the responsibility to show this girl everything about the goa'uld and the Tok'ra and the stargate." Cori's eyes showed fire as she straightened up to her full five foot nine inches.  
  
" You think I haven't? That's the first thing any new host is told. Since my old host could not tell her, I showed her myself. At that point if she had not wanted to continue I would have left her body and died."  
  
" I know, I know." Sam fingered the bridge of her nose as she moved to sit down. " It's just."  
  
" A maternal instinct to protect a child against that which it cannot fully comprehend?"  
  
" Yeah, something like that. But how can, Fai?, fully understand what she's asking us to do." Cori sat down next to Sam and forced her to look into her eyes.  
  
" How can you understand what you are asking her to do in giving me up?" Cori paused for a second before giving a brief smile and walking over to the punching bag.  
  
Sam took that revelation and stared at the girl for a few seconds before walking back to the briefing room.  
  
" Unless I tell you that is." Fai spoke after Carter's footsteps had stopped echoing off the metal walls.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Run that by me again." General Hammond was tired and confused and this latest bit of information wasn't helping the ever-growing headache in his temples.  
  
" There's something wrong with her home life. Something Fai isn't telling us."  
  
" Any clue as to what that something is?"  
  
Sam balked, not wanting to tell him the truth. " No sir."  
  
" Keep working on it then. Until this whole situation is cleared up, which I'm praying won't take longer than a few weeks, all of SG-1's missions are canceled."  
  
" But sir-" Jack went to protest but Hammond slammed his hand against the table top, causing everyone but Teal'c to flinch.  
  
" No, that's an order Colonel. I want you four to watch after Coriander. Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble around base while we try and contact the Tok'ra. Dismissed." Everyone stood to leave but Teal'c.  
  
" It is apparent General Hammond, that Fai has perfectly logical reasons for what she is doing and has every intention of continuing on her path, despite interference on our part."  
  
" What are you trying to say Teal'c?" Hammond tilted his head at Teal'c and squinted his eyes, trying to ignore the little man with a plastic hammer banging around in his cranium.  
  
" Find out her reasons for this. course of action and then decide whether or not she would be better off as a Tok'ra or human." Teal'c then took his leave, inclining his head to George Hammond before he left.  
  
" This just keeps getting better and better." When the general's eyes opened again a glass of water and two Excedrin Tension Headache capsules sitting in front of him. Grinning at Dr Fraiser's keen senses, he swallowed the pills and downed the water. " It's going to be a long day." 


	5. AN: Sorry Folks

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this story, along with many others, is on hold for the moment due to a very bad case of writers block. A few of these stories, such as One Will Save Us, Newcomer, and Strangers, have been on what seems a permanent break. I'm extremely sorry. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts on how to continue they'll be much appreciated.

What follows is a list of all my stories that are being put on hold temporarily.

Fanfiction Stories:

Newcomer

One Will Save Us

Arranged

Tolerance

Tok'ra Relations

Chances Born

Abuse

Help Me, Please

Honored Memories

Protection

Punk Protectors

Romance Shmomance

Fictionpress Stories:

Perfect Strangers

Atlantis

Headaches

The Raven

Again, I am very sorry. Thank you for all your support.


End file.
